1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling and monitoring environmental parameters in a critical or non-critical room and more specifically to a specialized space control and monitoring system, which allows various environmental factors to be preset for a particular space or room.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a control and monitoring system that allows parameters, such as temperature, humidity and pressure to be preset for a room or space to accommodate the preferences of a particular person, group, room or any other entity through touching a single button. The control and monitoring system with preset parameters eliminates the time and possible error of manually entering parameters for a room or space to accommodate a particular person, group, room or any other entity.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a specialized space control and monitoring system, which allows various environmental factors to be preset for a specialized space or room and eliminates the potential for error of having to enter data manually for a particular person, group, room or any other entity.